The Flood Of Element Countries
by The Void Fox
Summary: its a halo naruto cross over it takes place 5 years after halo 3. somehow the Flood made it way to naruto's planet now a waking Spartan must stop its spread and the reforming of the gravemind. rated M Disconinued until further notice labtop fried
1. Chapter 1

**IM back with a new story hope you like. Just something in are heads. Well mine they thought it was a good idea. So here it is.**

First Chapter: What are they.

Screams that's all they heard. Two mist ninja ran for there lives. The new Mizukage had order the return of all mist ninjas. But when the two ninja got there. It was a blood bath. There were things these two ninja had never seen even in the there short time as a two team Hunter and ANBU squad. Mist had been turn into a giant green bubble thing. But of the bodies were being dragged by something. They knew they had to find out what it was. So they sneaked into the village. But of course they didn't get close as they were now running away it seem these thing could find them easier then ninjas ever could but the ones that look different then the ones dragging the bodies of dead ninjas, carried strange weapons that fire things at them. They were able to destroy these thing with a quick fire jutsu. With that group chasing them now gone they where look at the destroyed bodies and one still intact but not moving. They started to look around.

"Hey Fox don't you think we should take there weapons?" ask Dragon "Tara its seems the mist is gone call me my real name. And the answer to your question is yes." Said Fox "but I don't know your real name, and how do you know my names" ask Tara as she started picking up weapons. "come on you know me. I wont remove my mask until you remember my name." Said Fox "but I don't know you" "oh but you do." Said fox as they finish seal the weapons away. Fox slung what appeared to be a rifle of some sort. "Tara lets get out of here I can hear screams coming to us." Said Fox as they started running out of there at speed only they could do. After they left laughed could be heard "**this planet would become there grave..**"

five hours of non-stop running voiding patrols of these thing. They came across what look liked a cave.

"We need to keep going!" screamed Tara "we need to get to the Kage Sumbit and warn them of these thing." As she keep yelling he just said six words that stop her. "We were once child hood friends." "KEVIN!" yelled Tara as she ran up to him and grab his mask and threw it to the grown. She stood there shock to see Kevin there with two scar going down his blue eyes. (**like crow. But his eye weren't destroy when this happen)** . She remember who did that to him. It was her.

It was the Mist Chunin Exams and she was fighting her best friend and team mate one Kevin Keyes during there fight she use a move that he was going to block but stop mid block he just smile at her as she brought down her weapon cutting into his face right along the lines. He then raised his hand up and gave up. after that he vanished from the team there sansei said he left the ninja program.

"what the hell happen to you after the exams I couldn't find you." she said to him while pounding her fist into his chest. He just warped her in a hug. As she cried. "I had to. I had to join the ANBU. I was being frame for something. My only way to live was to lose the exams and join ANBU. I'm sorry if I hurt you." as he said that they heard the screams again. They got up and ran deeper into the cave they had tried to fight them off with jutsu but they seem not to work on them anymore. They just ran threw the fire coming out find. They ran away until they ran into a door that wouldn't move. "god Damnit let us in." Yelled Tara as Kevin stood behind here rife pointed up with the flash light on as the screams got louder there was beep and the doors flew open with a person in green armor standing there and told them "get in now" as he raised his rifle up and point it at The Flood coming down the cave and he started fire at them dropping them faster. As soon as the last one was destroy he close the door. Thinking how did The Flood get here. He wish he had more help and ammo. "Cheif I sent the new distress message out." Said Cortana the chief just nodded

Somewhere in their galaxy

A UNSC and New Covenant fleet was passing by looking for a new life and any Brute ships. When they found this one planet and only one in this galaxy. When they pass it the Flag ship which of was name The Flying to Dawn a combine of Sangheili and humans ship technology. One of the humans listing for radio waves pick up a faint radio wave. It was only a part of it the rest was jumble but what he heard him start laughing. He wrote it down them left for the radio bridge going to the commander bridge were the ship master Thel Vadam and the UNSC leader Lord Hood were sitting playing a old game called chess. "check mate" said Thel. "your getting to good now" said Lord Hood. As a trooper ran up a saluted him "permission to speak." They nodded "sirs I got a message your going to like it and hate it. It was jumble up but one of the radio boys cleaned it up here is the it is." As he hand the recorder "hmm what do you think it? Hood." ask Thel "lets find out." As he push the play button "to any UNSC ships in the sky. Come in This is Spartan 117. I repeat. This is Spartan 117. Flood Have invade this planet" Was all they needed to here. As they each ran for there communication.

"Officer on deck" before anyone could stand Hood shouted "I want you all to send out message stating we hear you Chief helps coming. Send a message to the fleet to send down ODST and drop ships the flood have taken that planet over and I went blue team down there now." Said Hood "

"ship master" said a Elite as Thel walked in "I want my ship primed and ready this planet have been over run with The Flood and I plan to take it back." said Thel "yes Ship Master" yelled all the Elites

back in the planet

"what were those things? Ands what are you?" ask Tara as they walk further away from the door. "there called The Flood." As soon as he said the message started to play though out the working intercoms that six note tune that the Chief "Oly Oly Oxen Free" opening up a com channel he replied out loud "Oly oly Oxen Free. All out in the free, We're all free." Said the Chief "its good to hear you voice John." Repelled a Voice "good to here your as well Kelly." "hey no don't forget us to." Said another "and me" said another "Fred, Will. Is Linda with you?" "she's helping train the Spartans 4." Said Will "We heard you could use some help." Said Fred "We heard you could use a pick up. we got your way point now and are heading to pick you up." said Kelly "I've got two others with me. they seem to live on this planet." "alright we got room. For three. We been pick up stragglers. It seems the flood have spread the planet is slowly being over run. The Fleet may have to destroy it. But were on our way." Over the inter com he heard another voice. "what the hell do you mean destroy the planet this is my home. Dattebayo!" yelled someone.

There I hope you like it tell me what you think. Were still looking for a beta. Black Fox if any mistake are there let me now and which paragraph its in and I'll go fix it. Flames are welcome. Unless there about saying I suck as a writer then you can go slurp my butt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I work on this just to give this out to you. I hope you happy. And I wont fix thing from the first chapter until I can. Another small note Ill have Will die in this chapter… cause I can and Ill make it so… halo ghost of onyx never happen. Im following the game. Just having some people from the books. So you telling me some people are dead. Well… oh well for you**

Over the inter com he heard another voice. "What the hell do you mean destroy the planet this is my home. Dattebayo!" yelled someone. Who was standing up yelling at Fred.

"Okay kid you need to be quiet. And never ever say that again," Said Fred as he push the kid back down. And walk over to the Kelly he was glad that they find her when she was kidnap by Catherine Elizabeth Halsey formally Doctor Halsey she was force to face a court marshal due to taking military assets **(A.N yes this can happen I check with a military buddy of mine)** during a major battle.

"What do you think Kelly? We never fought these things before." Ask Fred as he leaned against the ships hall.

"I don't know. Only John and Thel have fought them. And since the split between the Elites and Sangheili, I just don't know" said Kelly as she place a hand on his shoulder and place a hand on his visor and made a small heart instead of a smile. Then place her hand in his.

After finding her again Fred admitted his feelings for her and for the first time two Spartan warriors fell in love. Then two years later they fell in love and were happily married.

Will then walk over to the two people they found and started asking them questions.

"Hey you two what are your names?" ask Will looking at the two people they had picked up.

There was one with blonde hair and blue eyes with three whisker marks on his face. He was wearing a black and orange jump suit, and had a black cloth head band with a piece of metal on it that kept his hair out of his face. He was nicely tan his foot ware was lost along the way and was wearing a pair of boots giving to him by Fred.

The other was as pale as a he was when he walks around with out his armor. Had black hair that was held out of his face by the same head band as the blonde did. He was wearing a weird outfit. He had a half black shirt that showed off his pale stomach his shirt had one long sleeve and one cut off. He had black pants. He carried a back pack and some scrolls.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto "and this is Sai" as he pointed to Sai

"Naruto I can speak for my self" said Sai as he nodded his head towards Fred. "My name is Sai. I don't have a last name." as he look at Fred "what are you going to do with us?"

"Were getting you and any other survivors we find off this planet." Said Will as the pilot from the cod pit yelled out

"What the hell why can't we move?" When greenish wood wrap around the Pelican and a combat flood came in to the back bashing though the window killing the pilots and bashing the door to get at the people in the back, he had a headband like the second Hokage

"It's Yamato-san Sai. He's one of those things." Said Naruto falling to the ground as the back door open Sai seeing that it was open Released a ink bird and grabbed Naruto along with a bag that was next to him. Then flow him and Naruto away from the thing he looks back just in time to see the Yamato thing stab a green wood spike though the one person in green armor they were just talking to. As the other two jump out of the Pelican throwing a plasma grenade at the thing as the ship exploded.

As the other two Spartan use there built space jets to land safety the two on the ink bird weren't so lucky when something landed on there bird.

"Shit Sai it's another one of those things!" yelled Naruto as he got ready to throw something at it. When it raise it arms up waving

"Shut the hell up idiot it's me." Stated something no one thought a another teen dress in purple pants with no shirt landed next to them. His black hair in the style he always had

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here" stated Naruto as he got ready to fight his friend then was hit in the head by Sai

"Don't go fighting on my bird if you remember we cant use charka anymore. And if this bird pops where screwed" said Sai as he look at Sasuke

"What am I doing here. Im just as confuse as you are about what's going on. I was in the middle of fighting the Kages when these green things attack all of us" said Sasuke as he sat on the ink bird when a huge color of light was lunched into the sky. Then after a few minutes a bigger explosion happen in the sky

Few minutes in space before the explosion.

"Sir, Im sorry to tell you. We are doom" stated the AI. As he appeared on the monitor it seems we did not take into account what this flood could do. I have lunch all weapon and vehicle pods from the ship to help them down there. But it seems the flood have taken over most of the ship. Some of those pods contain armor. Mostly just the SPI 3 Armor." As he said this all around him stood dead flood and a Elite stood in the middle his golden armor stained in green goo

"It seems this is the last of the Arbiter. Ship AI send out a message tell those on this planet what has happen the released a S.O.S beacon"

"Done sir its." the AI never got to finish as the ship exploded

Back on the planet

"Shit" was the collected thoughts of anyone left on the planet.

**Well guys that it for that chapter. I hope you like it. Thank the band Powerman 5000 for this I was listening to them when I did this. And don't be pissed that I kill the Arbiter my story remember like I said at the top I kill who I want keep alive who I want Hope you like review please!**


End file.
